New England Alliance
The New England Alliance is a faction located in the state formerly known as New Hampshire. The faction operates from the south part of Lake Winnipesaukee to the northern Massachusetts Pre-War border. Founding The New England Alliance was founded in 2279 by an individual named David Washington Jr. David Washington Jr was once an officer of the Enclave and left once the destruction of the Oil Rig and Navarro happened. David have met quite a few individuals along his way. Mason Lincoln was also an Enclave Soldier before the destruction of Raven Rock and his long lost brother, Caleb Stone, was apart of the Brotherhood of Steel before Arthur Maxson became Elder. Together, they created the New England Alliance with the best ideals on how to restore America. Central Intelligence Agency When David became President of the New England Alliance, his first action was to combined and reform his Office of Support, Office of Research and Development and his Office of Espionage into the Central Intelligence Agency. Government The New England Alliance is a Federal government and a Constitutional Representative Republic. David adopted the old Constitution and Bill of Rights that was used by the United States Government before the Great War. (The only difference is David Washington Jr is elected like an Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel until death.) Once David has past on, elections will commence and terms will be set in place for the next leader of the alliance. The New England Alliance does have a Legislation and Judicial branch in development to ensure that the leader doesn't have full power after Washington's death. Political Parties The New England Alliance does have political parties established and each political leader will be the voice of their party's ideals, progression, and development. Active Major Political Parties: *Washington's Republican Party (WRP): 92% of the population is supportive of the Republican Party *Beroney's Socialist Party (BSP): 8% of the population is supportive of the Socialist Party. Department of Defense One of David's first presidential goal was to rebuild the United States Military to its formal glory. Within the first year, David has enacted the restoration of the United States Army and the United States Air Force as his first two branches of the military. David recovered most, if not, all old USA archives from the old Pentagon. The Pentagon archive room was kept in good shape by the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel chapter and with their new alliance, they gave him a copy of the all American archives they recovered. David had his Central Intelligence Agency looked through all archives they have received from the Brotherhood of Steel and they found an archive that was about the Department of Defense. David enacted the restoration of the United States Army and United States Air Force since they are more convenient to restore those two military branches in the time being until they find have enough manpower and military ships to rebuild the US Marines and the US Navy. Department of Safety David's next presidential goal was to rebuild the infrastructure of New England. David aimed into using steam-powered trains and rebuild the roads all around New England. David enacted the Department of Safety as its responsibility to rebuild all infrastructures and railway systems around New England. The Quincy Massacre In 2287, David Washington Jr received a signal from a group called the Minutemen and heard their words on how they want to spread liberty throughout the Commonwealth. David decided to meet these Minutemen and to see if they wanted to join the Alliance. David's vertibird landed right in front of Fort Independence where the Minutemen was located in the Commonwealth. He spoke to Preston Garvey and the one they call "The General" about joining the New England Alliance. They agreed to join if they help them fight an enemy called The Institute and they mentioned the Brotherhood of Steel is here with their Zeppelin. Knowing that the Prydwen is here, means David should avoid it since Maxson is most likely aboard the airship. Category:Groups Category:Timeline Category:New England Alliance